PROJECT SUMMARY The Data Management and Modeling Core (Core D) plays a critical role in achieving the Center objectives by serving as a central repository of Center data and provides for cross-indexing of the diverse data sets produced by the environmental and biomedical projects and cores in the Center. An additional role of Core D is to ensure the reliability of the data, including cleaning, replication and backup, as well as the protection of the data, including de-identification of human subjects, and secure and authenticated access. Core D allows data generated by the projects to be cross-indexed by all projects based on a global PROTECT Data Dictionary that includes common index fields (subject ID, GIS coordinates) to foster sharing and integration. Core D also provides a rich set of modeling and statistical analysis toolsets to support Project-level objectives. The combined collection of data and tools allows PROTECT to work seamlessly across project domains and effectively ties environmental factors to human subject outcomes. Finally, Core D is leveraging state-of-the-art in search-based technologies that have been developed at Google to support search and Data Mining. To support Center goals and ensure its long-term impact, we will continue to build upon the rich infrastructure developed in the first three years of this Center. We have partnered with EarthSoft, a major developer of environmental data management software, to provide enhanced database capabilities appropriate for all Center projects. We will continue to support cleaning, indexing, documenting, and security of all Center-based data through a secure, online, database system. To allow data to be analyzed by each project, we will provide advanced statistical/analysis tools integrated into the backend of the database system. Specifically, we will work with Project 1 to incorporate appropriate biostatistics tools, with Project 2 to integrate toxicological data, with Project 3 to assist in nontargeted detection, with Project 4 to utilize appropriate environmental assessment tools and Geographic Information System (GIS), and with Project 5 to integrate and model remediation field data. To allow the data in the center to be easily understood by a range of communities, we are integrating mapping and data visualization capabilities and enabling effective dissemination of data to a broad audience. To achieve our Center-level objectives that tie environmental factors to health-related outcomes, Core D provides Data Mining, modeling and analysis for all projects by leveraging state-of-the-art computing capabilities. Core D provides a suite of Data Mining tools that go well beyond standard statistical techniques. Finally, we will work closely with the Community Engagement Core, Training and Research Translation cores to generate mapping and statistical information required by our partner cores to foster awareness, research translation, education, and high quality publications.